The Statistical Core will provide the Center with highly qualified professionals witii skills in epidemiology, biostatistics, data management and computer technology. Under the leadership of Dr. Reed tiie statistical core will collaborate closely with each component of the Center in providing the resources for: efficient study design including appropriate sample size calculations and refinement of study procedures, database management, data analysis and reporting, manuscript and presentation development for study results, website development for efficient communication among projects, and training of project personnel in programming and website use as needed. The Core will be responsive and sensitive to the needs of the other components of the Center and that constitutes a truly collaborative team effort. The infrastructure for the Core already exists within the Biostatistics Research Group in tiie Division of Preventive and Behavioral Medicine which has provided design and analysis expertise, and data management resources to the Medical School for tiie past 10 years.